Multiplexers receive multiple data streams and pass the data on to a data logger as a single data stream. Although the multiplexer passes data on to the data logger in the order it is received, the data logger can experience problems when integrating the data due to differences in the frequencies of the various data streams. Logging data from the multiplexer can be complicated by the large volumes of data streaming from certain devices that produce continuous data streams, not required readings only.